


50 Ways That I Could Die

by adeclanfan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Sanctuary parody version of the Train song 50 Ways To Say Goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Ways That I Could Die

50 Ways For Me To Die

My legs are paralyzed  
My arms are over-sized  
I covered the alley like I should  
Magnus says I'll be okay  
and I'll still get my pay  
Be all healed up in no time at all.

That's cool but if my mom asks how I am I'm gonna say  
I went down in an airplane  
quilled by a jesseped  
kissed by a mermaid right on my head  
help me, help me, it was good I can't lie...

Fought a giant squid underwater  
Abby fell and then we shot her  
Will returned everything he ever bought her  
Help me help me I don't have nine lives  
I'm sure I'm going to DIE. 

My butt still feels the sting  
I can't see anything  
Someday I'll have a gun like yours (a gun like yours)  
I'll fly like superman  
You won't leave me in the van  
How can you leave me all alone?

That's fine, but if my mom asks how I am I'm gonna say  
I was killed down in Praxis  
Got my James Bond on  
stuffed in the trunk of a crappy purple scion  
help me, help me, I don't have nine lives  
I was lost in the desert  
bitten by a vampire  
he was so hot that I thought I might expire  
help me, help me I look into your eyes  
and I think that I might die

I want to live a thousand years like you  
I want to be the one you're kissing, too. Love....  
but you don't want me

That's fine but if my mom asks how I am I'm gonna say  
That's fine but if my mom asks how I am I'm gonna say

I went down in an airplane  
quilled by a jesseped  
kissed by a mermaid right on my head  
help me, help me, it was good and I can't lie...

Fought a giant squid underwater  
Abby fell and then we shot her  
Will returned everything he ever bought her  
Help me help me I don't have nine lives  
I'm sure I'm going to DIE. 

I was killed down in Praxis  
Got my James Bond on  
stuffed in the trunk of a crappy purple scion  
help me, help me, I don't have nine lives

I was lost in the desert  
bitten by a vampire  
he was so hot that I thought I might expire  
help me, help me I look into your eyes  
and I think that I might die


End file.
